Fire breaks apart
by Shionomu
Summary: Five years after their adventures at the digital world Takuya and the others enjoy a normal life. But then, tragedy strikes more then one time and Takuya meets another power. One, he can't resist. Now he is in real trouble. His mind starts to desintegrate and someone want to take advantage of this...can love spread in this maelstrom of madness?
1. Fire breaks apart

Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I have a lot to learn. So please read it and give a lot of tips to me^^

My thanks goes to my Co Authors Shintsuu and Chibisun. They helped me improving this and I hope you will like it too^^

Now read and enjoy...

Prologue

It was a nice and warm summer day in Shibuya, a district in Tokyo. Its quite a district full of live. The streets were filled with the noises of cars and all kinds of people. But something happened here 6 years ago. There was a certain incident were children played a certain handy game which led them into a new world called the Digiworld. One of those Kids was a boy called Takuya Kanbara. He was the leader of this little group back then and fought together with the power of his friends the evil Lucemon. After all that, he and his friends returned to the human world and since then they have a normal and quite peaceful life. Takuya is now sixteen years old and even has a girlfriend, a girl called Himiko she was really beautiful with long black hair, nice curves and her styling was always perfect. Everything seemed perfect at this time. How suddenly life can change...

Takuya had a strange dream. He was sitting on a hard chair at a stone table in the middle of a dark room. He looked directly at the exit door, which was on the other side of the room, but he couldn't bring up enough strength to stand up and walk over to the door. He tried it with all his power but nothing of his body moved. A voice was echoing through the little room.

"Hello Fire, finally I've found you...now I can change everything..."

"Who's there?", Takuya asked and his voice was echoing back from the hard stone walls.

"Oh you will find out soon enough. For now...enjoy this..."

The room ripped up and the walls turned into a giant cloud of multicoloured butterflies who flew into the air. Then a shock was driving through the cloud. All of them stopped in the middle of the air and incinerated themselves in the colour of their wings. The burning spectacle spinned around him before a giant red flame lunged at him and devoured him completely.

He woke up when his buzzer ringed in a very annoying sound but he needed this to get up and not to doze off again. For a moment he asked himself what kind of dream this should have been but then he banned this thoughts in a deep part of his mind. He stand up and yawned loud.

Sleepily he stumbled down the stairs into the living room where the light smell of cigarettes welcomed him. His brother Marvin was sitting at the table and finishing his crossword. Like every morning the same fight was about to come up. Takuya was sniffing the air and then sneezing.

"Jeez couldn't you stop smoking or at least smoke outside?"

His brother looked up and the morning sun was reflected in his glasses. "...No why?"

Takuya frowned. "Because it stinks like hell! Always when I'm going to school I stink like an ashtray!"

Marvin laid his head a little bit wry such as he would think about it. After a few minutes of silence Takuya couldn't take it any longer. "Did I get an answer now?"

Again he looked up. "On which question?"

"ARRRGH! You idiot if you could stop smoking here!"

"Ähh...well...no..."

"Arrgh you asshole! I can't stand you anymore!"

Marvin chuckled and shook his head. "You aren't a sunshine in the morning either."

His brother was a very strange appearance. He always wore a white tunic and was a genius in the science of psychology. His IQ was over 200 and he never had a friend not to mention a girlfriend. His hair was short and black and he had a tall figure. Since his parents were working abroad he moved in the house again and took more or less care of his little brother. His other little brother Shinya had moved with his parents.

Takuya sat down at the kitchen table muttering curses against his brother under his breath. Marvins only reaction was that he chuckled lightly. Takuya really liked his brother because he taught him things he would never learn in school. Especially how to manipulate other people. But after his parents found out what Takuya was exactly learning Marvin had to promise that he won't go any further with Takuya and he stopped his training. But sometimes he was really a pain in the ass. Takuya took a shower after breakfast and slipped into his clothes, grabbed his schoolbag and was nearly out of the house when a harsh voice commanded him back.

"Stop young boy! Where did you think you are going?", imitated Marvin his mother.

Takuya froze on the spot. Sinking down in the ground from shame.

"Could you finally stop this?! Everytime you do this I nearly get a heart attack and shit in my pants at the same time!", yelled Takuya at his brother.

"That is the reason why it is so funny",his brother said directly behind him.

Slowly Takuya turned around.

"What is it? I'm going to be late!"

Marvin grabbed deeply in his pocket and pulled out a small silver box and gave it to Takuya.

"Think very good about it before you give it away to the right person..."

Slowly Takuya opened the little box and a small necklace sprinkled with diamonds laid in it. Takuya made big eyes at his brother.

"Where did you get THAT? I've never seen this at mom and you're DEFINITLY NOT the type of man who wears THIS", he said in astonishment.

Marvin laughed again.

"Well father gave me to this. I think he hoped with that I would get a girlfriend faster. Well I think this didn't worked so I thought because you are a lot more successful with girls that I am, you should have this. But don't give it to that BITCH!", he yelled.

Takuya and his brother had two constant points of arguing. The first was smoking in the kitchen and the second was Takuyas girlfriend Himiko. Marvin had the firm believe that his psychologic profile said him that she was the ice princess in person. Takuya always defended her but had no real arguments against the statements of his brother because in this kind of things he was a real genius. He analysed people in the blink of an eye with ease and never was wrong about them. But Takuya gave a shit on that. One time is ever the first. Takuya thanked his brother by hugging him an ran then of to school.

He took the train to school and met Zoe. She was also sixteen and was one of his allies back in the adventures of the Digiworld. Since then she didn't changed a lot. She now had longer hair and could've been a supermodel. He stared at her for a few seconds and was ripped out of his drooling by the closing doors of the train. Both came along really well and so he sat himself next to her. The chat between them was always about trivial things like homework, school and TV shows. The time flew very fast and in the blink of an eye the station in the near of the school came in sight. Takuya and Zoe had stopped talking and while she listened to some music from her player Takuya was staring at her again. After a few seconds he teared his gaze away from her and looked out of the window. He looked at the platform on the other side of the train station and saw his girlfriend Himiko. A chill of fear wandered down his spine when he recognised her. She was very jealous and that's why he ducked immediately and crawled like Sam Fisher in one of his video games to the other part of the train, the curious look of the other passengers and Zoe on his back. When the train comes to halt he left it and walked straight over to greet her.

Zoe's amused look followed the crawling Takuya through the train. She looked out of the window and found the reason for Takuyas secret agent scene in a blink of an eye. His jealous girlfriend stand there. No one in the group of the Digiwarriors could like her. She was always bad tempered and had a bad mouth, always looking for rumors and half-truths. But for some reason Takuya took a liking on her and after a few weeks of holding hands and kissing behind the gym they've became a couple so they had no other choice but to accept her even when she was a cold-hearted bitch. Zoe stood up and was in the middle of leaving the train when the reflection of a small silver box attracted her attention. She crouched herself and stuffed the little shining thing in her bag and left.

Takuya arrived the other side of the platform after a short sprint with heavy breathing. Himiko stood there and stared angrily at him. Takuya took advantage of her silence and tried to calm her down.

Takuya: "Hi Honey how are you?"

Himiko: "Oh c'mon don't gimme that shit! Didn't I told you not to hang out any longer with that bitch?!"

Takuya turned around and saw Zoe who was leaving the same train compartment as he did. Himiko was glaring furiously at him.

Takuya: "He..hey I told you there is nothing between her and me! ***Sigh*** She just an very good old friend of mine I mean I know her more than six years so calm down okay?"

Himiko was muttering curses against Zoe under her breath and her stare pinned Takuya at his spot. He couldn't remember a Digimon which would look scarier right now. After a few moments of silence she yelled at him over the whole platform.

"HOW DARE YOU TO TRY TO SHUT ME UP YOU SLIMEY CHEATING BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH THIS WHORE! AND I DON'T CARE HOW LONG YOU KNEW HER! YOU'RE! MY! BOYFRIEND! DO YOU SEE ME HANGING OUT WITH OTHER GUYS YOU DON'T LIKE?!

For the blink of an eye a single thought shot through Takuyas mind. /Yeah but only because everyone else hates you.../

"OH OR MAYBE YOU ARE ONLY SO ATTRACTED TO HER BECAUSE SHE SATISFIES EVERYONE OF YOUR DIRTY WISHES YOU SCUMBAG!"

The whole station was silent.

Zoe shot a short look over the tracks to Takuya and Himiko who was in full rage mode and ripping Takuyas balls apart. She rummaged in her bag and brought the silver box to light. She opened it and found the necklace and a note from Takuyas brother.

"I remind you brother, don't give this precious thing to this BITCH! Kisses and hugs" -Marvin

Zoe stared at the note and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. She closed the box again and stuffed it in her bag. Now nothing was rescuing Takuya from Himikos wrath. She pulled his bag on her shoulders, walked down from the station to school and heard how Takuya was yelled in damnation.

After several minutes of screaming at him Takuyas head spitted out a faint shimmer of hope.

"Okay, okay fine! I'm sorry honey I buy you everything you want but stop yelling at me! The whole station is watching!"

Himiko was far from forgiving him but the idea of new shoes or a new dress calmed her a bit down.

"Okay...HONEY...", she said with in a sarcastic tone. "This is your last rescue! If I see you again wither HER I won't go easy on you!"

She took his hand and dragged him still angry to school.

Zoe had reached the school a long time before them and was meeting with her other friend J.P.,Tommy, Koji and Koichi. They greeted each other at the gates and started a heated conversation over their favourite topic: Takuya and Queen Bitch.

"I hope in the nearer future she will fall in a deep, dark hole and is never seen again and Takuya is returning to his normal self", said Tommy nibbling on a small cookie. The others nodded in agreement. The conversation was lively but not very positive, they all agreed that his friend must get rid of her or it will turn one day against him. Just as they started to make a plan to let it seem like an accident the Not-so-in-love couple appeared at the gates just as called.

Takuya released himself from his girlfriends iron grip and told her she should go up ahead. Slowly he walked over to his group of friends and gave them a wry smile.

"We already heard what your nice girlfriend told you at the station", said Koji sarcastically.

Takuya looked like someone has kicked him in the balls.

"Ah...you have...well it's nothing she will calm down soon enough."

Koji and his brother exchanged some glances.

"Yes after you gave some millions away to buy her something expensive", said Koichi reproachful.

Takuya shrugged. "What should I do otherwise? I love her..."

"Yeah good one Takuya...you seem her as a pain in the ass lately too...so dump her and get a real caring girlfriend and not some of these bitches...", said Koichi.

The others nodded.

"Stop talking over my girlfriend that way! I love her, yes she is tiring and yes sometimes she is yelling at me but I believe in her and that she is a good person."

J.P. Shrugged. "Well partner you must know what you're doing..."

The bell rung and everyone were running to the classrooms. J.P. Was a class higher and Tommy a class lower so the parted and Zoe, Takuya, Koji and Koichi were heading to Mr. Yan-De-Re.

When all were sitting he greeted the class.

"Heeeellooohooo my little group of adventure-hungry heroes! Did you all successfully completed your missions yesterday?"

The class exchanged confused glances. One of the students stood up.

"Did you mean our homework's?"

"Of course! Of course! What else should I mean?"

The class put out their previous tasks and he started to collect them.

"Okay I will collect and correct them and YOU my pretty adventurers will go and fight this evil monster called THE MATH TEST! Muahahahahaha!"

The class was completely silent and one single thought was vaporising from their minds.

/What in gods name is wrong with this guy?/

Mr. Yan-De-Re was prancing through the lines of the pupil and collected the tasks. Takuya had a hard time keeping up with the worked the teacher released on him. Although he was definitely crazy his tasks were a bunch of unbeatable challenges. You even could say...monsters...

After he sat himself he pulled out his correction pen from his breast-pocket like a sword and began to correct the homework's. Meanwhile the class desperately tried to somehow survive the test.

When school has ended the class was gushing out the room. Overworked and exhausted they crouched out of the building.

"This Yan-De-Re-guy is a real pain in the ass", said Koji lying on a bench and trying to avoiding the hammering headache with two aspirins when suddenly the named teacher appeared behind him.

"Mr. Minamoto would you mind coming back to the classroom with me? I have some important business over there I must talk with you...", he said with an unpleasant smile. Kojis face lost his colour in an instant and he turned to the teacher with the black jacket.

"Do I have another option Sir?"

"Maybe if your level of expression is high enough you would've a chance. No fear my little adventurer come on try to convince me to let you go..." The look of his teacher stomped Koji in the ground while he was desperately searching for an good excuse in the depths of his brain...

"Well? Well? Well? No good excuse? Can't convince me? Lacking in skills? Not enough training? Well then you have enough time to improve while the two hours of detention I will give you..."

"Well want someone join Mr. Minamoto in his ride to knowledge? No one? No volunteers? Well...then goodbyeeeee and have a nice dayyyyy until we meet again..."

The teacher dragged the begging Koji back into school while his friends were looking at the ground with an expression that Koji had never existed

"I feel sorry for him...", said Tommy in a toneless voice.

"Yeah...",Zoe said. "Well it can't be helped...lets go home..."

With this, the friends departed home while Koji was sweating under the harsh teaching of Mr. Yan-De-Re in his sticky classroom.

The rest of the group went together to the train station and departed there with different destinations. Takuya met up with Himiko to go to the mall to buy her something what would raise her mood. J.P and Tommy went to an nearby arcade store to play some video-games together. Koichi took the train back to his home and smiled all the time because he exactly knew when his brother would be back at home and he would wait for him with some sarcastic comments. Zoe also got a train home. She took a seat in the train and in the moment the doors closed she realized that she forgot something. She took the little silver box out of her bag and looked at it.

"Hmm guess then he has to wait until tomorrow."she said a bit disappointed because she knew that this box would never meant to be for her.

So she put it back into her back and looked out of the window and listened to the music of her player. In the meantime Takuya and Himiko sat on a bench in the shopping mall. She had a big and satisfied smile on her face and a lot of bags around her. He sighed because he had to spend all of his pocket money he had left for her.

"Ohhh thank you so much Taku-chan! I almost forgot what you did my sweet little honey." Himiko throwed a beaming smile at him.

"Yeah, yeah no problem I guess for the sake of my money I will avoid Zoe the next time.", he said playfully.

"Of course you will! If you know what is good for you! And now lets go home I am tired!", she ordered him more like a slave then a boyfriend.

Takuya brought Himiko back home like he always did. It was one of the tasks a boyfriend had to do or should do, he thought. Even when it already started to getting dark so it would be also safer. After half an hour they reached Himikos house. She turned herself to him and had a serious expression on her face.

"So I hope you learned your lesson. I never want to see that again okay?", Himiko asked him with an emphatic tone behind her voice.

"I promise it will never happen again Dear", he said softly to her grabbing her hands like a gentleman and then looked deep into her eyes.

Himiko blushed a bit and muttered : "Your luck that you are so sweet...", then she smiled back to him before they both kissed each other.

After kissing, Himiko went into her house and left him alone. So Takuya started to head back to his home where his older brother Marvin would await him. Takuya went to the train station and waited for the next train. He grabbed into his pocket to check if the box his brother gave him this morning was still there but it was nowhere to be found. Takuya began to panic a little

/Don't worry maybe it is in the other pocket/,he thought and checked. But it wasn't there either. So Takuya began to check his bag, his jacket and every other little pocket he had with him or on his clothes, but he didn't found the box. Now he really panicked and began to fall into a slight despair because he just had one thought.

/If Marvin find out that I lost this box I am as good as dead.../

In this moment the train arrived and Takuya just jelled a great desperated NOOOOOOOOOOO! Out and then went into the train thinking of an good excuse if his brother would want to see the box.

The alleys were dark when Takuya arrived his home. There was light in kitchen and his brother was probably sitting at the table and solving another crossword or doing some of the work he has not finished at the hospital. Takuya was walking in pretending that his school day was so boring like the others. His brother looked up from his medical files and pinned him with a look at the floor.

"You're late today...did the ice princess stripped you again to nudity?",he asked with a wry smile.

Takuya shrugged and sweated a bit.

"Yeah, yeah...well it can't be helped."

Marvin gave him a suspicious look.

"Did you gave HER THE NECKLACE?"

Takuya shrunk to a little point on the floor when his brother stood up from the table and headed over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. His voice was silent, a small whispering in the middle of the night.

"Where is the necklace Takuya?"

Takuya gulped.

"Well...it's a long story...you know..."

Marvin gave Takuya an unsatisfied smile.

"Well my dear brother, the good thing is we both have plenty of time now..."

So Takuya was forced to sit down and explaining the whole day to his brother. When he finished he looked like a drowned puppy.

The light of the kitchen lamp was reflecting in his brothers glasses. He sighed silently after he heard the excuse. He nodded slightly and then folded his files.

"Well it can't be helped. It's okay Takuya, mistakes happen all the time and you can't blame anyone for this. But it's a shame that it got lost. It was very precious to our parents...don't let get your head down."

Takuya frowned and mumbled an excuse.

"I'm sorry brother."

"It's okay Takuya I already said I forgive you. So don't blame yourself..."

He patted Takuyas head and started to prepare dinner. Takuya grouched and rearranged his hair.

After finishing dinner Takuya wished his brother a good night and stomped upstairs to finishing his homework and then go to sleep.

A new day had come and as always Takuyas buzzer ringed but this time he did not woke up. He overheard it because -De-Re gave them so much work that it had filled the whole night. After a few minutes Marvin went up to Takuyas room to wake him up. Marvin knew that his little brother overslept because no one was there arguing with him about the smoking in the kitchen. So he slammed the door of Takuyas room open and screamed as loud as he can:

"TAKUYA! GOOD MORNING MY LITTLE SUNSHINE! YOU ARE COMING TO LATE TO SCHOOL!",perfectly imitating the annoying voice of his mother.

Takuya fell out of his bed with an half heart attack and gazed then angry at his brother which just smiled at him and then closed the door. Takuya hold his head because it still hurted a bit and watched at his buzzer. A shock went trough his body cause he really did overslept and if he would not hurry he would miss the last train to get to school before the first lesson would start. So he dressed himself, grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs and left the house without breakfast. Exactly when the last train arrived Takuya reached the station and jumped right into the train. Normally he would have met Zoe but because he overslept he got a train later than the usual so Zoe was not there. After leaving the train Takuya hurried a bit to get to his classroom because he already heard the bells of the school ringing.

The day was normal like the one before. This time Takuya had no stress because Himiko was thinking he had taken another train to avoid Zoe on purpose. Later then he walked home with a slight smile on his face. The day was not tiring like the one before and he had plenty of time to finish the new tasks that was given him by his crazy teacher. When he reached home he knocked on the door but no one opened him. That was unusual because at normal days his brother always opened him. So with no other options he took the key that was well hidden under a fake stone around others and opened. When he entered he heard the silent voice on his brother. He was speaking with someone and it heard like it wasn't a very positive talk. When he finished he turned around and saw the slightly smiling Takuya standing there in the floor. The sunlight was reflected by his glasses when he took them of. Tears were welling in his eyes and he stumbled in his direction and hugged Takuya tightly. Then he said the sentence that changed Takuyas whole life.

"Takuya...our parents and Shinya had an car accident...they are dead..."

For a moment there was only silence. Then the words were reaching Takuyas mind but he simply rejected it.

"No... No! NO! What sick joke is this? Stop it right now! Are you crazy?", he yelled in his brother embrace. He punched him on the shoulders and hammered at his back.

"NO! NO! YOU ARE LYING! YOU ARE A STUPID, FUCKING LIAR!",he screamed.

"I'm sorry Takuya...", then the voice of his brother got stucked in his throat.

"No...",Takuya whisperd. Tears were welling in his eyes and he cried silently. After a few minutes he freed himself from his brothers hug and dropped crying on the ground. His brother sat himself beside him and patted his had while he was crying on his own. Takuya could feel how something inside of him was broken forever. Dinner was cancelled but none of them was hungry. Takuya lay the whole night on his bed and was staring at the ceiling. The next day his buzzer rung but he simply ignored it. His brother understood and called school to excuse him. He took a free day on his own and took care of the paperwork for the funeral. When was ready he prepared some light dinner at the evening and brought it upstairs. He knocked at the door but no one answered so he simply stepped in. Takuya was sitting in his bed, still wearing his pyjama.

"I've prepared some light food for you...",Marvin said.

"I'm not hungry", Takuya mumbled.

"Yeah neither am I but you need to eat something to keep up your strenght. So do me a favour and eat it please..."

With this words he laid the plate on Takuyas table and left, closing the door behind him. The next day, the food was still untouched, Takuya headed to school. When he came down his brother looked up.

"The funeral will be in 2 weeks. They send the bodies by plane. Are you going to school?"

Takuya nodded slightly.

"Yeah...I'm getting crazy here, I need some distraction."

His brother nodded understandingly.

"Yeah...that will be the best...then...have fun..."

At the edge Takuya remarked that there was no smell of cigarettes today. When he arrived at the station he caught a train earlier than usual so he could avoid Zoe and her question over his whereabouts. The whole day he avoided his friends and his girlfriend and while they understood that he needed some time alone Himiko was chasing him the whole day and bombarded him with anger-filled questions. Everytime he just shrugged and walked away. The day was uneventful and so Takuya walked home alone. In his grief he took the wrong turn at a street and ended in an abandoned appartement block. He turned around to leave but then he got an hit right on his head with a baseball bat. A group of teen gangsters had spotted him and followed him to this place to rob him. They took his watch and his wallet and let him there lying on the ground while blood was dripping from his temple. He simply stood up, wiped the blood away and walked slowly home. Along the way he met Himiko again. She stood at the station, hands on her hips and was glaring at him with a deathgaze. When he had arrived her she broke out with her message.

"Takuya I simply can't take you anymore! You are ignoring me! You don't answer my calls! I break up with you!", she blurted out.

For the first time at this day, Takuya looked up directly in her face, smiling at her.

"Well then come home safely..."

With this he ditched her and stepped into the train. The whole way he was smiling into nothingness. A deep void had entered his mind and despair and grief turned into something other...something unexplainable. When he arrived home, he knocked at the door like always and before his brother could open the door his vision turned into a blur. He stumbled, fainted and was hitting the hard ground. Blood was gushing out of his mouth and the last thing he could hear before his mind drifted away was his brother shouting his name.

Another voice was appearing in his mind.

"So Fire...it finally begins...now I can take my revenge..."


	2. Broken but still breathing

Hey guys^^ As promised here is Chapter 2. But before we get serious here I have a few announcements to make.

First: As always thank you to my Co-Authors Shintsuu and Chibisun! You guys are great.

Second: In this Chapter I will include an optional and experimental function. I duscussed it long with Shintsuu and we decided to include it here. In the important scenes there will be a blank line and then you will have **[LINK] -This** It will include a link to youtube with a song we have decided for that matches with the scene. You can open it and then close your eyes and imagine the scene with this song in the background. We hoped that this will bring some more deepness in the important key moments like the romantic scenes or fighting scenes. When you have activated it you can read one or two lines more but not more! Otherwise it'll ruin the effect. If you don't like this feature the write me a message and when there are a lot who say that this is crap then it'll not appear in the others anymore. I do not own any of them. They belong to their authors and uploaders.

Third: This scene includes the first few romantic scenes. But there are no lemons yet! But they will come...I promise ;)

Fouth: I'm not good in writing romantic stuff...madness and gore is more at my liking^^ So Shintsuu helped me a lot with this^^ Thanks dude. And when you don't like the scenes then hate him not me XD

Fifth: This is **NOT **a crossover. I only took the followig new characters because they matched with my ideas.

Chapter 2

Broken but still breathing

Takuyas blurry vision cleared and bright sun was shining directly into his face. He blinked a few times before he realized that he was sitting on the same stone chair like in his other dream. But this time his surroundings were complete different. He was sitting in a big, colorful garden and before him was a large table with tons of food arranged an him. Flowers of all kinds of colors were standing around this arrangement in a large circle. A huge garden surrounded by high stone walls was appearing before him. A aged men was sitting on the other side of the table and at his side stood a butler completely cloaked in black. He was slowly eating and it seems he hadn't realized that Takuya was awake. A few seconds later his butler bowed at the side of his master and tipping him slightly on his shoulder and pointed into Takuyas direction. The old mans eyes were glowing yellow of joy when he saw Takuya. He had a short gray beard and a long walking crane with three different faces carved into the handle stood rammed into the ground beside him.

"Ahhh I see our guest has awakened. Please...Do not be alarmed you are fast asleep in the real world. Welcome Fire I waited such a long time to finally meet you. Sebastian! Serve our guest some tea!"

The butler with the cold staring eyes and the short white hair bowed and walked over to Takuya serving him some tea. In this moment he realized that he could move and speak. He cleared his throat to ask this man some questions.

"Who...who are you? What is this kind of place?"

The man with the walking crane chuckled.

"Oh I'm very sorry please forgive me my bad manners...my name is Sheogorath and I am the ruler of the realm of madness. The Madgod if you wish. This is much shorter and easier to handle. You are in my realm, also called the Shivering Isles. Your exact position is my garden were you are having a tea party with me. We want to discuss our both futures. But please enjoy the conveniences of my realm... "

Takuyas throat was dry so he took a few sips from the tea which tasted like something he never tasted before. It was like hundreds of different teas would harmonize with each other and melting on his tongue. Silently and intimidated he thanked Sheogorath and the butler. But there were other questions which are burning on the tip of his tongue.

"Is this a real? Or is that happening only in my head?", he asked politely.

The gray bearded Madgod chuckled again.

"Well boy of course this is happening in your head but who says that this is not real too?",he said and chuckled again.

"No...", he said more to himself than to Sheogorath. "This can't be real. This must be a dream. I remembered how I..."

"Yes how you fainted...",interrupted him the Madgod. "I thought this would be an excellent moment to have a little chat, and also some tea, with you...",he said with a smile.

Takuya was confused.

"No you are an image produced by my brain. I know that I'm fainted so you must know it too."

This time the Madgod burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You mortals! Invent complex and complicated answers for very easy things! Ahhhhh you entertain me every time. Ha Fire! You are really an entertaining mortal!"

Takuya frowned when the madgod made fun of him.

"I'm not dumb and you're not real!"

The expression on the face of Sheogorath got serious in the blink of an eye.

"Well Sebastian...I think we must show Fire that this is indeed really happening..."

The black butler that stood still until this very moment was moving quickly now heading back to his master. He pulled a long sword out of his coat and decapitated his master. Takuya was completely shocked. Blood was gushing out of the wound and the head rolled over the table and dyed the light yellow of the tablecloth into a deep, dark shade of red. Takuya could feel that his stomach twisted himself. He bowed to the side of the table and overthrew himself on the green grass. But then he heard the voice of the dead man from the top of the table.

"Sebastian would you be so kind and rearrange me..."

The servant bowed another time.

"Of course Sir. I will have putted you together in the blink of an eye..."

With this he grabbed the still talking, bloodstained head from the top of the table and stacked him back on the body of his master. There was a hissing sound when the flesh of Sheogorath melted together again. He laughed and rubbed his neck slightly.

"Ohhh what a nice experience it's now more than 300 years ago since the last time I lost my head! What fun! What joy! What feeling!"

Takuya felt still sick. But his mind was running like a steam machine.

/Okay I'm definitely crazy, but that doesn't mean that this shit is real!/

As if the madgod could read his mind his constant chuckling stopped.

"Oh mortal...you still don't believe it do you? Okay then I will show you something you can't deny." He said with a malicious smile.

He snapped and his butler drew his sword again. On his order he cut the stunned Takuya into pieces. Takuyas head was crying in pain but not a single drop of blood was shattered. His body parts were separated but he was still alive although he was suffering a terrible pain.

"NO! Please stop it! It hurts soo much!",he yelped, tears welling up in his eyes.

The madgod chuckled again.

"Well it seems that our little guest has understood that this is real..."

He snapped again and Takuya was sitting on his stone chair with not a single cut and the pain was vanished in an instant. He sat there now silenced through the Madgods power. After a few minutes in silence he allowed himself to speak.

"What do you want from me?"

The madgod looked up from his meal.

"Ahhh found your tongue? Want to talk about business? Alright. Fine. I will tell you why you are here. You will become my new champion Fire, a champion of the madgod which is walking through the innards of my enemies. With a bloody sword in his left hand and a burning fire in his right he will bow the will of humanity and will finally destroy them..."

Takuya was shocked.

"Wh...Why should I do these disgusting things?"

The Madgod chuckled again.

"Well you have no choice...I planted the mark of madness on you in the moment you fainted. You are now not more than my puppet. Of course it takes some time to grow Fire but then nothing can stop you...and me...anymore. Takuya was not convinced. Something other was bugging him.

"Why do you call me "Fire" all the time? I have a name! My name is Takuya Kanbara!"

Sheogorath shrugged.

"And? Fire is your element and so I call you. I'm a god! I will not learn the names of mortal cockroaches. It's not worth it. You don't live long enough to get some from that..."

Takuya was angry.

"Now that you have told me your "big, evil master plan" LET! ME! GO! I want to go back!"

The madgod chuckled.

"Of course...as you wish...Fire...my champion..."

He reached out and hold his hand in his direction. Takuya was despaired. He simply wanted that this nightmare come to an end. So he grabbed the hand of the god. He held Takuyas hand in an iron grip and the hissing sound of burning flash was heard in the garden. Takuya yelped out in pain when Sheogoraths seal was burned in his hand. Takuya withstood the pain. He don't wanted to appear weak in the eyes of this crazy bastard. So he gritted his teeth until it was over. When the seal was burned into his flesh the madgod was satisfied.

Takuya looked down on the seal and then directly in the eyes of the madgod.

"You have what you wanted. Now let me go..."

The madgod chuckled again.

"I'm sorry Fire but you must stay here...I must wait until your mind is disintegrated in the real world so you are completely mine. So why...why don't you...urrrghhh..."

The madgod let go of his staff and wriggled in pain. His shape was shifting. White plates of armor were breaking through his skin. It shifted and melted, growed and stretched until a plain white giant stand before him. His face was covered by a white helmet and he doesn't seemed nearly human with his 2,5 meters and his mighty Zweihander at his side. His growling voice shook the garden.

"We have little time, Takuya chosen from the fire. My name is Jyggalag. I'm the god of order. Sheogorath got control over me a long time ago. I want to help you escaping but I can't withstand him long."

He snapped and a white stone door appeared behind Takuya.

"This is your chance to escape. I must stay here but you can escape and fight Sheogorath. I can only show you the door. You alone can pass it on your own will. But you have little time. So please go...before he comes back..."

Takuya was unsure. Could he trust him? Or was he another servant of this crazy bastard. But as his father always had told him: "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." So he grabbed the crane of the door. But then he turned around.

"How can I fight this bastard. I have so many other questions..."

The figure that looked like a giant chess piece nodded in understanding.

"I will visit you in your dreams. He has no power there and can't enter it. Have no fear Takuya. I will support you. Now hurry!"

Takuya nodded and whispered him a thank you. Then he stepped through the shining door.

The first sense that came back to life was his hearing. There were two voices talking.

"I send the boys down in the cafeteria so they can grab some food", said a familiar female voice.

"Now be honest with me Marvin. How serious is this?", she said silently weeping.

"Unfortunately I am not sure. We put him in a coma so he could withstand the pain after the rip in his peptic ulcer he got through the stress. But when or if he will wake up even I cannot tell. It's so frustrating."

The second sense which was coming back to life was his feeling. Someone was holding his hand in a tight grip. It was a soft hand. The hand of a woman. The voice was also familiar.

"Oh no...I...I want him back..."

The female voice was now crying silently. Takuya could feel that tears were falling on his face.

The third was his tasting sense. The tears were rolling into his mouth. They were salty and sad.

Now the manly voice spoke again.

"I can't believe that this DIRTY BITCH had done this to him! When I meet her the next time I will break her mind like a nut between my thumbs!"

Takuya had figured it out. His brain was starting to work again. The manly voice was his brother Marvin and the female was...no...not Himiko...she had dumped him...it was Zoe! Takuya felt like he could talk now but without opening his eyes. The lids were as heavy as lead.

"You aren't a sunshine in the morning either big bro...such words from your mouth..."

He heard two gasps and then he felt a tight hug and a lot of sobs. His smelling came back to life and he smelled a light perfume, so it was Zoe who hugged him so tightly. He felt he could use his arms and so he hugged her back. She felt it and was sobbing even more.

"T-T-Takuyaaaaaa! You...you are alive!"

She hugged him even tighter until he was lacking of air.

"Z-z-Zoe...I can't breathe..."

Like a flash she snapped away from him.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Takuya...but I-I was so...so..."

Takuya smiled and wiped the tears from her face with his right hand.

"I know and it's okay.",he said and smiled again.

She slowly took his hand and grabbed him before he was again choked to death by his brother in a manly hug. But this time he withstood the pain. He could hear a few sobs but when his brother released him from the grip the sun was reflected again in his glasses and he could not see his eyes. But now other things were more important.

"How long have I slept?",he asked with exhaustion in his voice.

Marvin scratched his chin. He hesitated.

"How long?"

"...four days...the funeral is in three days..."

"FOUR DAYS! Oh...my god..."

Zoe smiled.

"It's okay Takuya. When Marvin had you stabilized you were on the edge of death. You needed this time to recover. So please don't be upset about four lost days. You can greet the other guys in a few minutes too they are downstairs to eat something."

"Zoe is right.", Marvin said. "Now she can stop crying. She cried more than any of us. It seems like there is somethi-"

Marvin stopped from Zoe's death gaze and Takuya smiled. With a move of his head he told his brother that the two needed some time alone. He nodded and left the room with the excuse to look after his other patients in the hospital. He closed the door and stand before it like a watchdog. He took his glasses off and his icy stare kept all nurses and doctors away from this room.

"Well...",Zoe begun.

"Yeah...",Takuya answered.

"Oh I nearly forgot! I have something that belongs to you!",Zoe said.

She rummaged in her bag and took out the little silver box with the necklace in it. She opened and pulled the shiny chain out.

"Here...",she said a little bit sad with the chain in her soft, open hand.

Takuya grabbed her hand slowly and closed it.

"Keep it...my brother told me to give this to a person I love and I take care of. It seems like this necklace was far more wise than I wa-"

Takuya was interrupted. Zoe had jumped on the bed with her knees and bounded him into a deep, passionate kiss. Takuya had no other choice. His body and his soul were telling him to respond this kiss and so he did as he was told and hugged Zoe kissing her back. He could hear her fast beating heart, the blood was pulsating through her lips. They intensified her kissing until a loud knocking was heard at the door. Both bursted into another direction, still gasping for air and blushing deeply. Zoe smiled sheepishly at Takuya and was laughing uncertainly.

"Are you ready in there?", asked Marvin from the other side of the door.

"The others are here to see Takuya..."

Takuya grabbed Zoe's hip and pulled her back on his lap. He whispered in her ear.

"I want them to know about us. I don't care...I love you"

To the door he replied:"Yes come in"

Zoe's face had the color of a full grown tomato. Marvin opened the door and the boys were looking into the room. They saw a smiling Takuya with Zoe on his lap and rushed in. Everyone wanted to hug Takuya or wanted so say something to him because they all was very relieved that his friend was finally awake. Marvin took a closer look at Zoe and saw that she wore the necklace that Takuya had lost.

/Yeah Takuya...you lost it.../

"Well now all calm down a bit and then ask him your questions or what ever you want to say to him one after another." Marvin said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone stepped aside from Takuya's bed and had a slight embarrassed look but then Koichi started with an evil smile on his face:

"Well Takuya hope you don´t faint away again you missed 4 days of school and Mr. Yan-De-Re gave me a lot of Work just for you"

"Come on!", interrupted J.P."That is not fair, the boy just recovered from a really bad injury do you have to give him the next heart attack?"

Everyone in the room laughed but then Tommy realized Zoe on Takuya's lap and asked him:

"Ohhh are you two know a couple? Whats with that ice princess?"

Takuya grinned and answered:

"Well its over with that...how would you all call her?"

"BITCH!", Marvin immediately jelled in.

"Dirty Whore", Koji replied dryly.

"Slut...", Tommy said plain.

"Yeah...I think all of that matches with her. Thanks guys...and uhm...Yeah I guess you can call Zoe and me now a couple."

Everyone looked at Zoe which now had a head even more red then everything else of this planet could be. But then everyone smiled and congratulated them.

" Well that just cries out for a party!"J.P. yelled into the group.

"Yeah good idea a "Takuya-has-recovered"-party." Koichi admitted and nodded.

"But first is the funeral of our parents so could you please plan the party later?" Marvin complained and created a heavy atmosphere. Everyone was silent.

"Well everyone...Takuya still needs some rest so if you all would be so kind and let him be?"

Marvin asked friendly but also with an stern expression in his voice.

The whole group looked at him and then said quickly goodbye to Takuya and that he should get well soon. Zoe waited until everyone was out of the room and then wanted to leave too but Takuya grabbed her hand tightly. His brother took a step in front of Takuyas bed.

"So now that you are recovered we must make an explorative operation to make sure that nothing else is wrong with you..."

Takuya knew enough of this topics to know that this was completely unnecessary.

"...How about no?"

"Awww come on! I only want to make a few small cuts in your head an stomach..."

"Uhhh...no?"

His brother just sighed and shook his head:

"Okay Zoe you can stay here maybe its better. Well Takuya you can go home if you want to. I will come back later I have to do some overtime here and maybe you want to take your new girlfriend with you?", Marvin asked with an evil grin on his face.

Both fell silent and blushed furiously.

"Ah I see you two lovebirds will manage it. But one last warning: stay clean you hormone controlled teenies." Marvin said sarcastically and left the room.

After Marvin had left both looked at each other smiled and started to pack Takuyas clothes and then went to his house. When they reached the entrance doora slight, warm summer rain began to pour down. Zoe shrieked when the first few drops were falling in her neck. Takuya giggled and opened an umbrella that Marvin gaved him.  
Slowly and in silence they walked to Takuyas house.

**[ /watch?v=NaLvJNB_CcI]**

They reached the entrance door of Takuyas House and he turned to Zoe.

"Thank you for coming with me I really appreciate that" he said with an happy and slightly embarrassed impression on his face.

"Oh there is no reason for thanking me I mean we're friends and well...even a couple now. So I guess it's just normal" she replied.

They both stared at each other and remained silent. After a few minutes Takuya grabbed Zoe's hands and tried to ask her something.

" Zoe...uhhhhm...well...would you mind to stay here tonight? I mean its already dark and quite late and..." he mumbled with a face as red as Rudolph's nose.

Zoe just giggled and answered with a quick and happy yes. Then she walked a step towards Takuya and softly kissed his forehead and whispered to him:

" I am really glad that you are okay."

"Yeah...me too..."

"Will you continue talking bullshit or finally kiss me?", she asked him.

Takuya blushed again but then kissed her intensively.

When their eyes met while kissing both could feel that destiny had brought them together. When they finally broke apart and gasped for air Takuya could see the necklace shining on Zoe's neck in the pale moonlight. Takuya led her in and they ate dinner that was made by Zoe. It was nothing special. Just some noodles and a good Italian sauce. Later then they sat both arm in arm in front of the TV. While the show master was talking about some stupid themes ans Zoe was watching them intensive Takuya slowly drifted into a deep slumber. Around 11 o'clock Zoe stroked his hair to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly and he looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and her emerald eyes were two shining orbs between her hair. Slowly he rose up from her lap and yawned loudly. The decided to go to bed and Takuya was rummaging in his closet in search for a air mattress. Zoe stood behind him already changed in one of Takuyas T-Shirts and underpants. She chuckled.

"That won't be necessary..."

Takuya looked at her confused.

"Why that?", he asked.

With no reply she crawled into Takuyas bed and snuggled herself into the blankets. Takuya stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well will you only stand there drooling or will you come over and join me?", she asked slightly blushing.

"Ähhh...of course!"

He walked over and crawled under the blankets. Zoe was smiling when Takuya snuggled himself into her hair and took a deep breath. She smelled like a field of roses and Takuya was fast asleep. She started again stroking his hair and whispered to him.

"Sleep well honey. Tomorrow is a new day and we will be together. That is everything that counts."

Takuyas reply was only a low snoring. He was already asleep. Zoe chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned her head against is and inhaled his manly scent. The combination of his scent and his warm body she was embracing brought her fast to sleep too.

Marvin came back from work around 3 o'clock in the morning. He was tired his thought were still by his brother. His fast recovery after such a critical emotional damage was...too good to be true. He hoped that there would be no aftershock effects. A silent look in Takuyas room proved him that his brother was on the best way to a complete recovery. There he was laying in the arms of his new girlfriend that he can called that. No bitch that only wanted to took his brothers money. No he hoped that this would last a long time. He saw Zoe laying besides him. His face was deep dugged into her hair and she was enjoying his warmth. A short but wide smile appeared on Marvin's face when he closed the door. He sat himself at the kitchen table and took a few gulps from a Jack Daniel's bottle. The grief over the death of his parents and his younger brother was still deep and the wounds were not healed yet. He thought he could avoid the grief with work but he was wrong. At this moments when he was alone with his thoughts the demons came back and forced him to drink. He took a few more gulps and went to bed.

The next morning Takuya was not woken up by his brother or his buzzer. Someone kissed him long and carefully. First he thought it was his mother but then he realized that it must have been Zoe. But then, in his dizziness, he thought that he would be together with Himiko. With a sudden jerk he got up. Zoe was still laying beside him and sleeping. He realized that had a dream and that last evening hadn't been a dream. He laid himself back to Zoe an snuggled deeper to her warm body. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep again.

Zoe woke up a few hours later. The foreign environment confused her until she realized that Takuya was beside her and that her life had changed since yesterday. It was 11 am and Zoe allowed herself a little joke. She placed his mouth directly in front of Takuyas ear and whispered:

"Takuya wake up! I, Mister Yan-De-Re will not allow that you sleep in my subjects! As punishment you will strip in front of the class!"

Takuya frowned in his sleep and replied mumbling:

"I can't do this! What will Zoe think? I will not do this!"

Zoe must control herself to not burst out in laughter. She kissed his new love on the cheek and went to the bathroom. When Takuya got away his whole room had an calming smell of the sleepy Zoe. He buried his head back into the pillow and inhaled as much scent as he could. It was like nothing on this world could harm him it was like he was invincible!

How wrong he was with that...

The next two days were like a dream for Takuya. With Zoe's help he kept up with the school stuff and she introduced him to her parents which took a prompt liking to him. Everything went well.

The sun was shining on the chessboard and the hot summer heat was burning down on the earth.

"The trick in chess is that you must sacrifice figures to get an advantage.", Marvin said when he took one of Takuyas horses.

"You can't win if you aren't able to sacrifice when it proves necessary. It's like you want to eat a whale. You must took one bite at a time...and you must always be two steps ahead of your enemy..."

Takuya made his draw.

"There are two different types of pain Takuya...the first one is the one that makes you stronger."

He made his move.

"For the other one...the useless pain...I have no patience...Checkmate..."

Takuya frowned. He knew his brother was right and he knew that he used this chess game to teach him a lesson for life but Takuya was afraid that the time could come that he must sacrifice something on his own will that was precious to him.

"I have something I want to give you...it was nearly the only thing that survived the accident in one piece.", Marvin said.

He handed him a lighter with the initials of his father. It was one of his precious things and he had received it from his father. Takuya sobbed.

"Thank you...this means a lot to me.", he whispered

Marvin smiled.

"Don't mention it..."

Both boys stood up and walked over the green lawn. With every step Takuya and Marvin become slower. Finally they arrived at the church in their black suits. Everyone else was already waiting and the priest was standing in front of the three coffins. This was one of Takuyas darkest days. They walked in front in the first line of benches and sat down beside Zoe and Takuyas other friends. The priest began to say his monologue and the funeral started. Takuya didn't got much of the speech. After the first few seconds he was busy with crying and wiping his tears. When the procession was heading to the grave he, Marvin and a few of his parents friends were carrying her coffins. When they all stood at the grave Takuya was the first who raised his voice.

"Goodbye Mom...Goodbye Dad...Shinya...I love you...please...be safe up there...", after that he putted some earth in the grave and a rose at last. Then his tears took control over him again. All of his friends were standing at the grave. All in black. Zoe wore a long black dress but even with this dark color she was still a beautiful goddess. Koji had changed his Bandana with one in a matching black to his suit and Tommy came without his usual hat. All they were standing by, throwing roses into the graves. Marvin was the last. The warm summer sun was reflected into his glasses when he throwed the earth and the flowers into the grave. After that tears were rolling from behind his glasses to his chin. Zoe hugged Takuya tightly when the grief and despair took over.

**[ /watch?v=e5S7yBTPEGg]**

"Goodbye...",Marvin said simply staring at the people he loved the most in his life. He turned and looked at Takuya who was heavily shaking through his sobs in Zoe's arms. She was also crying but didn't let go of Takuya. He was the only one who was left. He had to protect him no matter what. In this second he made a decision. He would be his shield and sword, to fight everything evil that life would throw in his way.

Sheogorath was standing in front of three big stone bowels. In the middle bowel burned a gigantic two colored fire. Gold and green were fighting inside these bowel. Sheogorath was watching them concentrated.

"Well it must happen any minute..."

Then suddenly a loud burst rushed through the hall were the bowels stand. After that the flame split up and the now single gold and green flame were wandering into the two bowels on both sides, letting the middle one empty. A wide smile appeared on Sheogorath's face.

"Now we can start spreading madness...oh Fire you will not know what happens to you...you won't even see it coming..."

Sheogorath's evil laughter was echoing through the temple.


	3. Engulfing Flames

Hey guys now Chapter 3 is ready! It took a while because I had to edit a lot.

I thank my Co Authors Shintsuu and Chibisun and my newcome Dante! Thanks a lot guys!

Next I want to thank my first (and momentarily only) follower and subscriber Keeper of the Worlds! Thanks a lot dude!

Now we get a bit action in here and a bit of music as promised...

No lemons . I'm sorry but it didn't matched...We will have some in 5 or 6 but then definitly^^

Have fun while reading^^

Chapter 3

Engulfing Flames

Takuya woke up when a small beam of sunlight was kissing his face. He groaned and opened one of his chocolate-brown eyes. His vision was a blur from the sleep but he could make out a golden color right before him. His first thought was that he was laying in a wheat field but then he could hear the slow breathing of someone and a steady thumping heartbeat. His vision cleared and he saw his girlfriend Zoe peaceful sleeping beside him. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was cuddled in his arms. He took a deep breath and inhaled her deep, heavy scent. She smelled like vanilla and honey and Takuya buried his face in her hair again. He fell asleep again until he was awakened by slightly pokes on his nose. He opened the eye that was not covered by a pillow and looked directly in two emerald orbs and a slightly smiling, but still sleepy face. Takuya smiled and yawned.

"'Morning...",he said still yawning.

"Morning sleepyhead... you slept long I was already under the shower and had my breakfast..."

Takuya realized that her hair was still wet and she had the smell from butter, toast and coffee.

"I wish I had been awake when you were under the shower..."

Zoe punched him playfully and laughed.

"Takuya our number one pervert..."

She kissed him and he returned the kiss even longer.

"I know and that's why you love me baby."

Zoe laughed again.

"I wouldn't think so...c'mon get up. Marvin is waiting with the breakfast and I could get a second helping.",she said.

"Yeah...",he said and grabbed her ass. "and I would get some more to grab..."

"Ewwww get your hands off me you perv!",she shrieked and punched him.

"Ouch...haha it was a joke. Come on honey you know I like you just the way you are. Please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry but I couldn't resist."

He jumped out of his bed and embraced her.

She chuckled and hugged him too.

"I know...but sometimes you can be a real asshole in the morning...and now come on before the coffee gets cold or Marvin comes up with a video camera because he thinks we're having sex..."

Takuya smirked.

"Well...maybe we should do him this favor..."

She looked at him.

"Bad jokes don't help you getting laid Mister..."

They went down and had their breakfast and a talk with Marvin. Since the funeral two days had passed and it was Sunday. Tomorrow Takuya, Zoe and the other would return to their normal life's far away from others. Takuya and Zoe spoke often about the "next step" in their relationship but none of them had the courage to finally settle it. So they simply continued with what they had. The day passed with nothing special and after a long kissing session on his bed both went to sleep. Zoe was, like always, cuddled to Takuya and he buried his face in her golden, vanilla smelling hair.

Takuya woke up and was sitting in a comfortably armchair. Next to him sat Jyggalag in his twin. Like always he had a helmet over his face and looked like a big chess piece.

"Hello Takuya...I'm here to warn you. Sheogorath had made his move. Soon the first wave will arrive you. Be prepared and careful. I can't stay any longer. After it, I will tell you more, but now I must save my powers to stay longer next time."

Before Takuya could respond anything the room and the god disappeared and he woke up. Warm, soft lips were pecking on his and someone was purring in his ear.

"Wake up honey...we have to go to school...get up or we're getting late..."

Takuya groaned and looked at his new alarm clock. He had bought it because Zoe hated the sound it was making, so he had bought a new one because she was the first getting up and taking a shower. After that she waked Takuya so he could get up preparing himself. After a light breakfast in silence and occasional gazes over the kitchen table they headed to school.

The time in the train they sat beside each other and hold hands. Later then when they arrived, they met with the rest of the group. When they saw the fresh couple coming out of the train all smiled. They had a little talk and prepared them self for the school day when suddenly Takuyas look darkened. The others followed his gaze and they saw Himiko on the other side of the station. She was standing on her tiptoes, sticking her tongue into another slender young man in a suit. Takuya clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The others looked at them with hate and disgust.

"Bitch...",Koji said silent.

"I knew she is a whore, but that she would never visit Takuya and stick together with a new one not even two weeks passed.",said Koichi.

"C'mon let's go...we will be late when we stand here any longer killing her with our minds",J.P. hissed through his teeth.

The other turned to go but Takuya was walking into another direction. The others called him.

"Takuya...where are you going? You will be late! School, is this way...", Zoe said but Takuya interrupted her.

"I need some time alone or I will shred this bitch into pieces, say Yan-De-Re that I'm ill or something like that..."

"But Takuya...",Zoe grabbed his arm.

"I SAID LET ME ALONE!",he shouted at Zoe and broke himself free.

Zoe looked at him in terror. She had never seen him in such an outrageous state. This was not the Takuya she knew. This was a wounded, frightened, despaired version of him. With a slight nod she released him from her gaze and got left behind on the station, still worried about Takuya.

Takuya had no destination when he stomped through the streets. He kicked against trash cans, yelled at adults and old lady's, threw stones into nowhere and rampaged through the stores. It was like that a red shade was laying over his vision. He could not control his anger, it was like an volcano bubbling under his skin, heating it up, twisting and melting it. Finally he reached the abandoned apartment building were he was robbed before. The group of teenage gangsters was also there. When they spotted him a vicious smile appeared on their faces.

"Ahhh what we have here? The guy from two weeks ago. You know the routine get on your knees so I don't must hit you again with my bat."

Sheogoraths voice appeared in Takuyas head. The madgod was standing before the golden flame and the image in it showed Takuyas vision and reflected the things Takuya could hear.

"Well...it's not what I expected but for your first time this bunch of low-life mortals is the best thing to test your skills. I order you! Defeat them!"

The golden flame expanded in his stone bowel until it reached it's boundaries. At the same time the green flame in the other one shrunk to a flickering candlelight. In the golden flame appeared a stone with a seal on it. Sheogorath lifted his hand and the seal and stone crumbled into pieces.

"Restriction lifted. Go on Fire! DEFEAT THEM!"

In Takuyas eyes appeared a golden ring in his iris overwriting a bit of the brown. When he heard the voice of his master he smirked and let out a small crazy laugh.

"Yes my master...as you wish..."

The gangster made an confused face. What was this guy talking about? In an instant he lost his patience.

"I said get down on your knees!",he shouted.

"IAM NOT YOUR MOTHER LAST NIGHT!", Takuya repelled.

This was enough for the small brain of this bully. He simply lifted his bat and swung it at the head of the boy in the red T-Shirt. He thought it would go like always but then his swing was suddenly stopped. Takuya had simply lifted his hand and had grabbed the bat with inhuman strength. He kicked against his wrist and disarmed the gangster in less than five seconds.

"Today isn't one of your good days isn't it?",he heard before a heavy blow with his own club hit him. Takuya was standing there, blood was dripping from his weapon and an insane smile was glued on his face. The other gangsters stood there in terror. One of them pulled a knife and was running towards him, aiming in Takuyas direction. Takuya closed his eyes. He don't needed them to fight this guy. He heard his footsteps on the ground and at the last second he opened them and dodged the blow of the knife, kicked at the hands of the guy again and took the knife also. Another slam with the bat send this guy flying. He putted the knife in his pocket and wielded the bat.

"Come on you pussy's. I thought you are a bunch of steel-forged gangsters. Come on! Show me what you've got!"

The last two of them rushed with bare fists on him while the leader and his girlfriend were still standing in the back and watching, thinking that they still were in charge. It cost Takuya two more blows and he was standing in front of the couple. The girl took out a knuckleduster and attacked him while her boyfriend was running away. He dodged her punch and kicked her in the stomach. She overthrew herself and collapsed on the ground into a shaking package. The boss was already five meters away from them when a baseball bat hit him in the neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. Takuya pulled out the knife, grabbed the girls hair and forced her head up. The knife was on her throat and she was shaking and crying.

**[ watch?v=aWERYqWs5xY]**

"P-P-Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Please! Have mercy!"

The demon who hold her in a iron grip responded with a crazy laugh.

"Why should I, you mangy dog? I should kill you and end your misery."

Takuya pressed the knife deeper into her skin. Blood was dribbling from it. But then a voice appeared in his head. It was not the voice of his master. It was a calm voice. It was his conscience.

"No..."

The crazy maelstrom in his head answered.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said no...you can't kill these people..."

"Why not? They have beaten me up and robbed me! Why should I spare them?"

"Because they are humans and you are not a murder..."

The maelstrom calmed down and Takuyas normal voice appeared.

"You are right. I've got my revenge. Now...now I should stop..."

Outside of Takuyas head the girl had no idea what kind of fight was fought in the depths of the head of her attacker. The knife in his hands was shaking, cutting more skin away. Finally he threw her on the ground but kept her in an iron grip.

"When I'm away you will tell no one what happened. When a single word is leaking out to the police, I will find you and then there will be no mercy from me protecting you and your friends..."

She nodding slightly, blood and tears were dripping on the ground. The he began to touch her on different spots of her body. First she thought that he was trying to rape her but then she realized that he looted her and her friends. He took their money, watches, credit cards and lighters. Then he finally came to the unconscious boss. When he looted his pockets he got his hands on a car key.

"Oh...what we have here?",he said more to himself than to his defeated enemies.

The sign on the key showed PORSCHE.

"Oh...not only lifeless brats but spoiled and bored brats...I see...well I will take this as my payment for not killing you..."

He pressed a button on the key and the loud TWIP-TWIP behind a wall showed him the way. He got into the bright red sports car and started the engines. The roaring of the engines triggered something in him. His hands got sweaty and an urge appeared in him. A loud voice was shouting in his head. So he switched his priorities. He drove the car a few meters in front of the first gangsters and stepped out again. He opened the trunk and took out the two backup fuel canister. He opened them and drenched the whole car in gasoline. After finishing this and throwing the red plastic back in the car a crazy laughing was heard. He pulled out the golden lighter his brother gave him and lighted it.

"Now we will see how high the flames will raise!",he screamed in an insane voice. After that he lighted the fuel and made twenty steps back. The fire was quickly getting bigger but Takuya only stood there and enjoyed the heat, the smoke, the colors and the the smell of burning gasoline. After a few minutes the car exploded in a giant fireball. It tossed the car a few meters in the air. It was rotating a few times and then it landed with a loud crash on the ground, spreading ash and burning plastic. Takuya stood there, fascinated by the flames, drooling over the huge amount of destruction. When he could finally break the gaze he could hear the near sirens and he quickly retreated home.

When he sat in the train the hate, the anger and the excitement slowly vanished. Suddenly the golden ring in his eyes turned into a bright green. Despair over what he had done flowed into Takuyas mind. His eyes widened in fear. The police would search for him and what if one of this gangsters would describe him to the police? But he had a much bigger fear. What if he turned again into that monster when he was together with his friends or when he was laying in his bed together with Zoe and he would kill her while she was asleep? He closed his eyes to calm himself down, but it was no help. He saw Zoe's bloodstained face over and over again. Then he saw the terrified looks of his friends and his brother and then suddenly his head was filled with their voices.

"Murder...MURDER!", they screamed and whispered.

Takuya began to sweat. He had to protect all of them. He was a monster now and he had to take care that no one ever get hurt through him anymore.

It was dark when he arrived at home. There was light in his room and he knew who was there and what do he had to do. He walked into the his, straight up in his room. Zoe was sitting there already in her nightshirt with a worried expression on her face.

"Takuya where have you been? What took you so long? I was worried! WE were worried! How dare you to not call us!",Zoe yelled at him.

Takuya simply looked in her eyes, a sad expression on his face.

"I want that you sleep at home tonight.", he said calm but sad.

Zoe stopped in the middle of her tirade.

"What did you say?", she said in shock.

"Zoe...I would prefer when we don't meet each other anymore and I want that you sleep at your own house from now on."

Zoe was angry and shouted at him.

"Why now so suddenly? Is it about Himiko? Do you are together again with this bitch? I want a reason! Why Takuya?"

He sighed.

"No I'm not together with her again. I simply want you out of my house and out of my life."

Tears were filling up in Zoe's eyes.

"Why?", she said sobbing.

"Because I want it. Try not to ask you wouldn't understand.", he said cold.

"But...but...", she said sobbing.

"No buts...when I return I don't want to see you here anymore. I'm leaving again..."

Zoe looked up with tears in her eyes.

"But can't we...?"

"No", Takuya interrupted her.

"There is no "we" anymore. There is "you" and there is "I" and now I go."

**[ watch?v=3H21fj0hQRM]**

Takuya left the heavily crying Zoe and went downstairs. When Zoe followed him dressed to ask him out he was already out of sight. She sat herself on the stairs to the house and was crying and weeping until a pair of foots appeared in her blurry vision. She wiped her tears to see if it was Takuya but Marvin stood there with an angry expression on his face.

"What has my brother done?", he asked silent.

"He led the crying Zoe into the house and she told him everything she knew about the day. Marvin only sat there and with every single thing she told him his anger grew. When she finished his expression suddenly changed into a worried one. He took the still sobbing Zoe in an embrace.

"Shhhh it's alright Zoe. I will take care of it and I will knock some common sense in the head of the idiot that is called my brother okay?", he said with a smile.

Zoe looked up to him. Tears were still streaming over her face but she gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you...", she said sniffing.

"I will leave now...",she said weak.

Marvin nodded.

"Shall I drive you home?",he said calm.

"N-no...I think I need some time alone now.",she sniffed.

"Okay...then...goodbye",Marvin said.

"Bye"

When Zoe had left, Marvin sat himself at the kitchen table. What in god's name was his brother doing? This was not the Takuya he knew and to dumb Zoe so suddenly and with such a coldness without any reason. That made no sense. But he would use his mind...and probably his fists to find out what the hell Takuya was doing there.

Takuya was running. Fear and sadness where his companions. He finally arrived at a shady bar in the night district. He opened the door, entered the building and slammed a package of money on the counter.

"Vodka...as much as I can buy for this."

The bartender was confused.

"Aren't you a little to young to drink pal?"

Takuya gave him a sad and exhausted look.

"Do you really care about this? I don't think so...so please...I must forget..."

The bartender simply nodded and rummaged in his stock of alcohol. He placed 3 bis bottles of vodka in front of him and sighed. He hoped that this kid would be alright.

Takuya took the bottles and left. He spent the rest of the night drinking and vomiting. When he had emptied the last drop of vodka, he returned home in grief that Zoe was gone...forever.

His brother sat in the kitchen, staring at the table. The light of the lamp was reflected in his glasses. When Takuya stumbled in he jumped up and yelled at him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy or just dumb? When I returned home I had to calm down a completely crushed girl and she told me that my brother and it seems like he is an total asshole, left the love of his life for unknown reasons with the coldness of an iceberg in Siberia! What the fuck is wrong with you I ask you know! I want some good explanations NOW!"

Takuya simply looked in his eyes. There were now complete brown again.

"I have nothing to say to you. It's nothing of you concern..."

That brought Marvin even more in rage.

"Oh fuck no! This is of my concern when my brother dumps a girl that even I like!"

He stand there in the floor blocking the way upstairs. Now he realized the smell on Takuya.

"Why are you stinking like a bottle of vodka filled with puke and an ashtray at the same time?"

"Fuck you and now let me through", Takuya simply said staring at the ground.

Marvin crossed his arms.

"No...", he simply said.

Takuya was desperate. He couldn't tell him the truth and now he wasn't in the state to explain anything. He was drunken, felt like an dead body and this burning pain after the loss of Zoe wasn't make it better. He took all of his despair and fear and combined it in one punch that hit Marvin directly in the face and he fell down on the floor. He laid there in astonishment, rubbing his red cheek.

"I told you to let me through, now let me alone or I hit you again", he said silent.

He stumbled up the stairs and took a shower before he let himself fall in his bed. He was fast asleep but his dreams weren't very pleasurable.

When he woke up his buzzer was ringing. At this time he knew that Zoe was finally gone. He laid there and was staring at the ceiling. His head was still spinning from the drinking and a big headache was berserk in his brain. With a frown he stood up and took a few aspirins but they didn't made the pain gone. When he went downstairs his brother was sitting at the kitchen table and a blue spot was appearing on his cheek were Takuya had punched him. They ignored each other and Takuya went to the door without saying anything. When he had one foot out of the door his brother was talking to him.

"I don't know what happened or what's wrong with you at the moment but if I was you I would fix this shit with myself and then I would hurry and apologize to Zoe. She is the best you ever met."

Takuya looked outside at the sun.

"I know. But there are some things in life. When they are gone you never get them back and they cannot be restored."

After that he left the house. Marvin was sitting there and staring at the wall.

"What the fuck happened.", he said silent.

Takuya walked through the streets. The sun had already warmed up so the day would be as beautiful as ever. He stared in the sunlight and his headache was suddenly increasing. He cursed and walked down to the station.

What a fucking wonderful day.


End file.
